Wiki Content
''LEARN MORE AND MORE '''WRITE THE CORRECT PREPOSITION:' ' ' ' ' #The laptop is ___________ the bed. #The bed is ___________ the shelf. #The red T-shirt is ___________ the bed. #There is a yellow jumper ___________ the door. #There is a teddy bear ___________ the chair. #There is a chest of drawers ___________ the desk. #There is a poster ___________ the wall. #There is a blue T-shirt ___________ of the chair. #There is a yellow T-shirt ___________ of the chair. #There are some sneakers ___________ the armchair. #There is a green jumper ___________ the drawer. #There are a lot of papers ___________ the floor. #There is a schoolbag ___________ the desk. #There is a red alarm clock ___________ the radio cassette. #The alarm clock is ___________ the radio cassette and the photo frame. #There are two drinking straws ___________ the bottle. #There is a Stop signal ___________ the door. #The desk is ___________ the bed and the chest of drawers. #The shelf is ___________ of the bedroom. #There are two pillows ___________ the bed. ''HOW OLD REGULAR VERBS '''Is formed by adding "-ed" to the infinitive:' ' If the infinitive of the verb ends in "e", then you just add a "d": ' ' If the infinitive of the verb ends in "y", after a consonant, then the letter "y" becomes "i", and adding "-ed". ' To carry (llevar) ' | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| '''carried ' |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 'To study (estudiar) ' | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 'studied ' |} ' Si el infinitivo del verbo está formado por una sola sílaba, con una sola vocal y termina en consonante, entonces esta consonante se dobla: ' ' También se dobla la última consonante de aquellos verbos de dos o más silabas, cuyo acento recae en la última sílaba, y ésta contiene una sola vocal y finaliza en una sola consonante: ' ' Por último, se dobla también la última consonante de aquellos verbos cuyo infinitivo termina por "l", tras una única vocal: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' REGULAR VERBS ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' REGLAS #Para formar el pasado, en el idioma inglés los verbos cambian respecto a su forma en infinitivo. (No ocurre con el pasado lo mismo que con el futuro, que se forma anteponiendo un auxiliar '''-Shall o Will-''' al verbo principal en su forma en infinitivo). #De acuerdo con estos cambios que sufren en el pasado, los verbos se clasifican en dos grandes grupos: ##VERBOS REGULARES ##VERBOS IRREGULARES #'''Verbos regulares son aquellos que añaden la terminación ed o d''' a su forma en infinitivo, omitiendo la partícula '''to. #'Verbos irregulares' son aquellos que no añaden ed o d''' y no se sujetan por tanto a una forma determinada. *Ejemplo de '''VERBO REGULAR **Infinitivo: to call (llamar) **Pretérito: called (llamé, llamaba) **Participio pasado: called (llamado) *Ejemplo de VERBO IRREGULAR **Infinitivo: to see (ver) **Pretérito: saw (ví, veía) **Participio pasado: seen (visto) A PRIMERA VISTA Y SIN ENTRAR EN EL COMPLICADO CAMINO DE LAS REGLAS GRAMATICALES, VEMOS QUE TRATÁNDOSE DE VERBOS REGULARES LA COSA SE PRESENTA MUY FÁCIL. ' En efecto: basta tener presente que... sí para hablar en presente decímos: *'I work (Yo trabajo) *'You travel' (Usted viaja) *'He arrives' (El llega) ...para hablar en pasado diremos: *'I worked' (Yo trabajé) *'You travelled' (Usted viajó) *'He arrived' (El llegó) FALTA TAN SÓLO SABER CUÁLES SON LOS VERBOS REGULARES Y CUÁLES LOS IRREGULARES, COSA QUE NO HAY MÁS REMEDIO QUE APRENDERSE DE CARRERILLA. ' ORTOGRAFÍA DE LOS VERBOS IRREGULARES. a) En algunos casos la forma del infinitivo y del pasado es igual. b) En algunos verbos la forma infinitiva termina en '–d y la de pasado en –t. c) Algunos verbos sufren cambios en las consonantes en la forma de pasado. d) Algunos verbos sufren cambios vocálicos en el pasado. e) Algunos verbos irregulares sufren cambios consonánticos y vocálicos en el tiempo pasado. Final del formulario LISTA DE VERBOS IRREGULARES